mariofandomcom_it-20200214-history
Electronic Entertainment Expo
L'Electronic Entertainment Expo (comunemente abbreviato in E3) è la più importante fiera annuale di videogiochi del mondo organizzata dalla ESA (Entertainment Software Association). Si tratta di un evento a cui partecipano le più importanti software house per presentare e far provare al pubblico giochi e console che stanno sviluppando e che pubblicheranno in futuro. L'E3 ha sede nel Los Angeles Convention Center di Los Angeles e solitamente si tiene tra Maggio e i primi di Giugno. Hanno fatto eccezione le edizioni del 1997 e del 1998 che si sono svolte ad Atlanta, in Georgia, e l'edizione del 2007 che si è svolta a Santa Monica, in California. Electronic Entertainment Expo (1995-2006) '1995, anno della prima edizione' La prima edizione dell'E3 è stata nel 1995, nella quale Nintendo ha annunciato due console, l'Ultra 64 (che sarebbe poi diventato il Nintendo 64) e il Virtual Boy che venne anche mostrato al pubblico. Sony mostrò la sua prima console, la PlayStation, e Sega mostrò il Saturn. '1996, annuncio del Nintendo 64 e di ''Super Mario 64 mostrata all E3]]Nel 1996 fu la volta dell'annuncio vero e proprio del Nintendo 64, accompagnato dall'annuncio di Super Mario 64, il primo gioco in 3D della serie, la cui demo era disponibile per essere provata dal pubblico. Inoltre vennero annunciati il primo Resident Evil di Capcom, il primo Tomb Raider di Eidos e Final Fantasy VII di Square Enix. '''1997, l'anno degli sparatutto e il ritorno di Metal Gear Nel 1997 vennero annunciati due degli sparatutto in prima persona più popolari di tutti i tempi, Half-Life e Unreal. Inoltre a 8 anni dall'ultimo Metal Gear venne annunciato un nuovo episodio per PlayStation, Metal Gear Solid. Questa edizione si svolse ad Atlanta, in Georgia. '1998, ''Half-Life e il ritorno di Duke Nukem...? Anche questa edizione si svolse ad Atlanta. Venne mostrato Half-Life, il popolare sparatutto annunciato l'anno precedente, e venne annunciato Duke Nukem Forever che è stato pubblicato nel 2011, ben 13 anni dopo. '''1999, inizio della sesta generazione Da questa edizione si tornò a Los Angeles in California. Qui Sega annunciò la sua nuova console casalinga, il Dreamcast. Fu la prima console della sesta generazione, con un certo anticipo sulla concorrenza. '2000, la nuova console di Sony' L'anno successivo fu Sony a mostrare la sua console di sesta generazione, la PlayStation 2, con il nuovo Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty. '2001, l'addio di Sega e l'arrivo di Microsoft' ]]Il 2001 fu l'anno dell'ultima apparizione di una console di Sega all'E3, che successivamente sarebbe uscita dal mercato delle console per limitarsi a produrre giochi per le altre console. Intanto Microsoft annunciava la sua prima console, l'Xbox. Nintendo invece annunciò il GameCube, con giochi come Luigi's Mansion, Super Smash Bros. Melee, Pikmin, Star Fox Adventures, Eternal Darkness, Super Monkey Ball, Wave Race: Blue Storm e Cel Damage. Il Game Boy Advance, la nuova console portatile di Nintendo, venne annunciata allo Space World poco tempo prima, e fu quasi completamente assente da questa conferenza. '2002, tutto il potenziale del GameCube' Il 2002 fu un anno importantissimo per il GameCube di Nintendo, che inoltre portò una demo giocabile di Super Mario Sunshine, anch'esso annunciato allo Space World poco tempo prima. Vennero mostrati anche The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, Metroid Prime di Retro Studios e molti altri. Venne anche mostrato il Wavebird, un controller senza fili che però non ebbe molto successo. Inoltre vennero mostrati nuovi giochi per il Game Boy Advance come Kirby: Nightmare in Dreamland. '2003, la prima console portatile di Sony' Quest'anno venne annunciata la prima console portatile di Sony, la PlayStation Portable (PSP). Inoltre Valve annunciò Half-Life 2. '2004, il Nintendo DS e il nuovo Zelda' Nintendo rivoluziona il mondo delle console portatili col Nintendo DS, dotato di due schermi, di cui uno tattile. Ma alla fine della conferenza a catalizzare l'attenzione fu l'annuncio di The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, con l'apparizione a sorpresa da dietro il palco di Shigeru Miyamoto, armato di spada e scudo. '2005, l'inizio della settima generazione' Nel 2005 per la prima volta l'E3 venne trasmesso in televisione su G4 TV. Nintendo annunciò il Revolution, nome in codice del Nintendo Wii, senza però svelare nulla sull'innovativo sistema di controllo, che sarebbe stato mostrato poco tempo dopo al Tokyo Game Show. Microsoft mostrò l'Xbox 360 e Sony annunciò la PlayStation 3. Questa edizione attrasse ben 70.000 spettatori. '2006, l'ultimo Electronic Entertainment Expo?' All'E3 del 2006 per la prima volta il pubblico ha potuto provare il Wii e la PlayStation 3. Il Wii ha catalizzato l'attenzione grazie al suo sistema di controllo innovativo che tutti erano curiosi di sperimentare. Tra i primi giochi annunciati per la nuova console Nintendo figurano Super Mario Galaxy, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess e Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Anche il GameCube ebbe il suo spazio, con l'annuncio di Super Paper Mario, Donkey Kong Jet Race e Baten Kaitos Origins, ma i primi due successivamente furono rimandati fino ad essere spostati su Wii. La conferenza di Sony, presentata da Kaz Hirai, non è andata altrettanto bene e tutt'ora i fan la considerano tra le peggiori conferenze di Sony. Questa edizione, che attrasse 60,000 spettatori, apparentemente fu l'ultima dell'Electronic Entertainment Expo, in quanto successivamente la ESA decise di ristrutturare l'evento cambiandogli nome e organizzazione. E3 Media and Business Summit (2007-2008) '2007, il nuovo E3' L'Electronic Entertainment Expo cambiò nome in E3 Media and Business Summit. Inoltre la sua formula cambiò radicalmente, in quanto la ESA decise di negare l'accesso al pubblico. Da questo momento sarebbe servito un invito per assistere alle conferenze. Inoltre questa edizione non ebbe sede a Los Angeles come al solito, ma a Santa Monica. Queste decisioni vennero accolte con astio dagli spettatori. In questa edizione Nintendo annunciò Mario Kart Wii e tre nuovi accessori per il Wii, mentre nella conferenza di Microsoft fu il turno di Assassin's Creed, Fallout 3 e Civilization Revolution e 5 nuovi sparatutto: BioShock, Halo 3, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Crysis e Gears of War. Sony annunciò vari giochi tra cui Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots'', Gran Turismo 5, Resident Evil 5, Killzone 2 e Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction. Solo 10,000 spettatori furono invitati.'' '2008, sempre di meno' In questa edizione, di nuovo a Los Angeles, il numero di spettatori fu ridotto a soli 5,000. Uno degli annunci di spicco di questa edizione fu Final Fantasy XIII per Xbox 360, nuovo episodio della serie i cui episodi principali sono stati un'esclusiva di Sony per oltre 10 anni. Inoltre Animal Crossing: Let's Go To The City, Wii Sports Resort e Wii Music hanno fatto la loro prima apparizione nella conferenza di Nintendo. In questa edizione il ristretto pubblico ha potuto provare le demo di molti giochi annunciati nell'anno precedente. Electronic Entertainment Expo (2009-presente) '2009, il ritorno del vecchio Electronic Entertainment Expo' A grande richiesta da pubblico e critica, nel 2009 l'E3 è tornato alla sua formula originale con libero accesso del pubblico. In questa edizione per la prima volta sono stati mostrati due nuovi episodi della serie di Mario: New Super Mario Bros. Wii e, a sorpresa, Super Mario Galaxy 2. Inoltre sono stati annunciati giochi del calibro di Metroid: Other M, Final Fantasy XIV, Metal Gear Solid: Rising e altri. Inoltre Microsoft e Sony annunciarono le loro risposte ai sensori di movimento del Wii Remote, col Project Natal di Microsoft (poi rinominato in Kinect) e il PS Move di Sony, che inoltre annunciò la PSP Go, restyling della PSP di scarso successo. '2010, l'avvento del 3D e l'inizio dell'ottava generazione' Nell'edizione del 2010 Sony e Microsoft approfondirono i loro nuovi progetti sui sensori di movimento, mentre Nintendo annunciò nuovi importanti giochi per Wii come Donkey Kong Country Returns, Mario Sports Mix, Kirby e la Stoffa dell'Eroe e l'attesissimo The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, presentato da Shigeru Miyamoto stesso come ai tempi di The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Ma a catalizzare l'attenzione di questa edizione dell'E3 fu l'annuncio del Nintendo 3DS, la nuova console portatile di Nintendo, nonchè la prima console di ottava generazione e la prima console dotata di uno schermo 3D. La caratteristica di spicco di questa console è proprio il 3D, una caratteristica che da anni Nintendo cerca di implementare nelle sue console ma, finora, senza riuscirci. Tra i primi giochi per il 3DS figurano titoli come Paper Mario 3DS, Mario Kart 3DS, Kid Icarus: Uprising, Resident Evil: Revelations, Animal Crossing 3D, nintendogs + cats, Pilotwings Resort, Professor Layton e la Maschera dei Miracoli e molti altri, tra cui i remake degli storici The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time e Star Fox 64, entrambi per Nintendo 64. Inoltre per il 3DS è stato annunciato un grande supporto da parte delle più importanti software house di terze parti, come Capcom, Konami, Square Enix, Namco e Ubisoft, infatti è già stato confermato che su 3DS vedranno la luce nuovi episodi delle serie di Metal Gear Solid, Kingdom Hearts, Street Fighter e altre. Konami ha avuto una conferenza tutta sua, in cui però quasi tutti i presentatori erano fuori di senno. Questa conferenza è entrata facilmente nella top 15 di GameTrailers sui momenti più imbarazzanti di tutti i tempi all'E3. '2011, oltre il Wii' All'E3 del 2011, tenutosi dal 7 al 9 giugno al Centro Convention di Los Angeles. La Nintendo ha rivelato il nome della sua nuova console: il Wii U, e ha anche annunciato il lancio del gioco Super Mario 3D Land, la cui uscita è prevista per agosto 2011. Sempre la Nintendo ha festeggiato il 25° anniversario dalla nascita della serie The Legend of Zelda con un trailer in cui rivelava anche un po' della trama di Zelda: Skyward Sword. La Square Enix ha rivelato dei dettagli sull'attesissimo Final Fantasy XIII-2 ed ha annunciato il gioco Hitman: Absolution. La Microsoft ha annunciato Halo 4 e la Sony una nuova console portatile: la PS Vita. '2012 Un'altra Grande Conferenza' L'E3 di quest'anno è iniziata in anticipo con un pre-E3 da parte di Nintendo. Questo Nintendo Direct pre-E3 che è andato in onda nella mezzanotte tra il 3 e il 4 giugno, (l'E3 vera propria inizia il 4 e finisce il 6), è stato organizzato da Nintendo per parlare del Nintendo Wii U e lasciare l'E3 ai videogiochi. Il controller del Wii U (Wii U Game Pad), è molto diverso dal prototipo e al posto dei due circle pad ci sono due stick analogici. Modificato anche il retro e il layout dei tasti; inoltre il Wii U Game Pad dispone della recente tecnologia NFC con cui ricevere e scambiarsi dati e potrà essere usato anche come telecomando indipendente per la televisione. Tramite il Game Pad si potranno anche "lanciare" le immagini o i video direttamente sulla TV. Wii U supporterà tutti i controller del Wii, cioè WiiMote, Nunchuck, e Wii Balance Board. Per coloro che invece vogliono un'esperienza di gioco "classica" Nintendo propone un nuovo controller, un gamepad tradizionale con due stick analogici, in verità molto, ma molto simile al controller di Xbox 360, chiamato Wii U Pro Controller, adatto ai produttori di terze parti che non sanno sfruttare a pieno il controller touch del Wii U. In aggiunta un social network '''chiamato '''Miiverse (cioè Mii Universe) , caratterizzato da un'interfaccia in cui si vedono tutti i Mii, che rappresentano i giocatori, raggrupparsi tra di loro attorno a grosse icone, quelle dei giochi a cui stanno giocando, insieme a dei baloon in cui compariranno in tempo reale le loro conversazioni. Il giocatore potrà quindi interagire con gli altri in questa enorme piazza virtuale, accessibile in seguito anche da PC, smartphone e 3DS: una vera rivoluzione in casa Nintendo, e grazie a questa funzionalità ci saranno dei veri collegamente tra persona a persona anche in un gioco in single player. La conferenza di Microsoft è senza dubbio uno dei momenti più attesi di questa settimana all’insegna dell’intrattenimento videoludico. Come annunciato in precedenza Microsoft decide di non rivelare nulla riguardante la prossima console Xbox 720, concentrandosi maggiormente sui brand che il popolo videoludico attende con ansia. Se Fable the Journey era ormai già noto da tempo, arriva finalmente il momento di visionare da vicino Halo 4, Gears of War: Judgment, Dance Central 3 e Forza Horizon. Al posto nella nuova Xbox la compagnia presenta Xbox Smart Glass una nuova applicazione in grado di integrare Xbox 360 con vari dispositivi multimediali, come smartphone e tablet, in maniera veloce e dinamica. E' possibile condividere contenuti, passarli da un dispositivo all'altro (ad esempio iniziare a vedere un film su un tablet e trasferirlo poi con un semplice tocco alla televisione) e non solo, avrà anche applicazioni in ambito ludico. Alcuni giochi supporteranno l'utilizzo di un tablet o uno smartphone come un vero e proprio secondo schermo, in maniera simile a quanto accade con il controller di Wii U: ad esempio il nuovo Madden consentirà di gestire le tattiche da un tablet mentre il gioco si svolge sul televisore, e cose del genere. Xbox Smart Glass è atteso per l'autunno.' Continua...' Versioni Beta del 1996]] del 2002]] del 2006]] del 2006]] Categoria:Conferenze dei Videogiochi